The newsfeeds of present day social networks are primarily actor driven, where the actor is the aspect that the user cares about the most, and in which the user's main goal is to socialize. These social networks work great for a social network where the user knows or specifically cares about the people that they interact with.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.